iRompecabezas
by iGabriela
Summary: 'Ah...o amor! O Amor é algo realmente estranho e complicado! É... eu sei, devem estar se perguntando, como algo tão bonito como amar, pode ser complicado? '


**Nome: ****iRompecabezas****  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance/Comédia  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>10 anos  
><strong>Autora:<strong>** Gabriela Nocera ****  
>Shipper: <strong>**Seddie ****  
>Sinopse: <strong>_''Ah...o amor! O Amor é algo realmente estranho e complicado! É... eu sei, devem estar se perguntando, como algo tão bonito como amar, pode ser complicado? Bom... ele de fato é realmente lindo, nos faz sorrir, sonhar,nos deixam muito bem, mas no meu caso, o amor não me faz tão bem. Porque? Porque meu amor não é correspondido!''_

**Musica:** ****.com/watch?v=jx_ly8zS7jg&feature=related****

_**Rompecabezas**** - ****Pee Wee**_

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett ) **

**Aii... como estou entediada! Há alguns dias, minha vida anda extremamente chata. Sem nada pra fazer, nenhum lugar legal para ir. A unica coisa que me diverte, é ensaiar e fazer o iCarly. Porque estou ao lado de pessoas importantes para mim. Mas sinto que há algo faltando em minha vida, algo que com certeza a mudaria para sempre. Há meia hora eu sai da casa da Carly, disse que ia dar uma volta. Mas a verdade é que estou aqui, sozinha no estacionamento do Bushwell. E porque? Não queria ficar de vela...desde que a Carly e o Adam começaram a namorar, eles passam a maior parte do tempo juntos. E eu não quero atrapalhar, finalmente a Carly está namorando alguém sério, e que ela realmente gosta, então eu quero que ela seja muito feliz.  
>O pior de estar entendiada, é que minha mente fica completamente focada num certo alguém. Uma pessoa que eu realmente não queria gostar... mas não posso evitar! Não que ele não seja uma boa pessoa... muito pelo contrário, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas ele não me ama! Eu sei que não... e é por isso que tenho que manter minha mente ocupada com outras coisas, para não lembrar que ele existe! Hump... como se fosse possivel! Estamos juntos, quase o tempo todo. Fazemos o iCarly juntos, conversamos na escola, nos vemos na casa da Carly. Eu não sei mais por quanto tempo eu vou conseguir esconder isso, a Carly já está percebendo, e dela eu não consigo esconder o que sinto. <strong>

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )**

**Ah...o amor! O Amor é algo realmente estranho e complicado! É... eu sei, devem estar se perguntando, como algo tão bonito como amar, pode ser complicado? Bom... ele de fato é realmente lindo, nos faz sorrir, sonhar,nos deixam muito bem, mas no meu caso, o amor não me faz tão bem. Porque? Porque meu amor não é correspondido! Sempre que eu gosto de alguém de verdade, acabo me machucando. Mas com ela, é diferente. Eu não suportaria levar o um fora dela. Ela é tão diferente das outras meninas, sempre tão alegre, brincalhona, forte, decidida, linda, inteligente. São tantas as qualidade, que eu poderia passar horas e horas aqui, falando dela, que mesmo assim, amanhã eu descobria ainda mais qualidades nela. O chato é que ela me vê como um nerd bobo. Eu tento não pensar nela...mas estamos juntos todos os dias, na escola, gravando o iCarly. Onde ela está... eu estou! Sempre... por mais que eu tente me afastar... não consigo! É mais forte do que eu. Há pouco tempo eu descobri que faltava algo em minha vida... ou melhor alguém! **  
><strong>Marisa<strong>: Freddinho... vou fazer compras! Quero que venha comigo. - **Disse minha mãe, entrando no quarto de repente. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Já to indo mãe! - **Eu respondi.  
><strong>**Enfim, amar é difícil. Eu espero que um dia ela me ame, tanto quanto eu a amo. Melhor eu me trocar logo, antes que a minha mãe venha me chamar, outra vez. Coloquei uma blusa vermelha, uma calça jeans preta, passei perfume e estou pronto.**  
><strong>Marisa<strong>: Freeeddieee... pega o casaco porque está frio! - **A ouvi gritar lá da sala. Eu não estou com frio, mas vou pegar o casaco assim mesmo. ****Peguei uma jaqueta preta, com detalhes azul e corri para a sala. Mamãe já estava me esperando com a porta aberta. Saí, e ela trancou a porta. Pegamos o elevador e descemos até a portaria. Vimos o Lewbert dormindo em cima do balcão da recepção. Ah.. esse aí não tem jeito! Sorte minha e da minha mãe que viu que tipo de homem ele é. Saímos do prédio e fomos até o estacionamento. Já estava chegando perto do carro da minha mãe, quando avistei uma menina loira, cabelos soltos e perfeitamente cacheados. Usava uma blusa rosa, e uma calça jeans azul clara. Estava sentada numa pequena escada, sozinha. Era ela...  
>Saí correndo em direção à ela... e percebi que a minha mãe veio atrás de mim. <strong>

_''El amor es tan extraño  
>no lo puedo entender<br>porque a veces hace daño  
>pero a veces hace bien...''<em>

_''O amor é tão estranho  
>não consigo o entender<br>porque as vezes faz mal  
>mas as vezes faz bem...''<em>

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Estava aqui, quieta, com meus pensamentos, quando de repente, ouço passos rápidos. Olhei e vi Freddie correndo, vindo pra cá. Aii meu Deus... era só o que faltava! Atrás dele, vinha a Sra. Benson, caminhando mais lentamente. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Sam? O que faz aqui? - **Ele disse, se aproximando. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Oi pra você também Freddisen!  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Oi... o que ta fazendo aqui, sozinha?  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Não queria ficar de vela, lá com a Carly e o Adam!  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Hum...  
><strong>Sra. Benson:<strong> Boa noite Samantha!  
><strong>Sam:<strong> E aí?  
><strong>Sra. Benson: <strong>Quer ir ao mercado com a gente?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> É... se quiser ir com a gente, melhor do que ficar sozinha.  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Não, valeu! Quando o Adam for embora eu volto pra casa da Carls. - **Eu disse. Na verdade eu adoraria ir, mas ficar perto do Freddie, me deixa ainda mais triste. **  
><strong>Sra. Benson: <strong>Então ta! Tchau... - **Ela disse, virando-se e indo embora.**  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Tchau.. até amanhã!  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Até amanha, Freddie! - **Eu respondi. Ele se virou. e foi em direção ao carro. **

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )**

**Me despedi da Sam e corri até o carro. Minha mãe já estava lá me esperando. Entrei, fechei a porta e senti que estava sendo observado. Olhei pro lado, e vi mamãe me encarar, sorrindo. Hump... não sei porque, mas esse olhar dela me dá até arrepios. **  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> Se quiser ficar com ela, tudo bem! - **Ela disse. Como assim? **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Hã? O que? -** Eu perguntei.**  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> Freddie... não precisa ir ao mercado comigo. Pode ficar, e fazer companhia pra Samantha.  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: E.. qu...que..quem.. di..disse que eu...eu..quero... fazer companhia...pra Sa...Sam! - **Eu praticamente soletrei. ÓTIMO... EU NÃO CONSIGO NEM DISFARÇAR. COMO EU SOU IDIOTA! **  
><strong>Marisa<strong>: Filho, eu te conheço! Eu sei que você gosta dela... - **Ela sorria, pra mim. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Eu? Não... -** Eu menti. **  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> Ok... então vamos embora! Deixa ela aí sozinha, quem sabe algum garoto bonito, a encontre aí sozinha, e lhe faça companhia. - **Ela falou num tom irônico, que me deixou irritado.  
><strong>**A ouvi ligar o carro, e eu automaticamente me desesperei. E se for verdade? E se algum outro cara a encontrar sozinha? Não... eu não posso deixá-la sozinha. Percebi que minha mãe já ia sair com o carro. Mas resolvi intervir. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> PÁRA! - **Eu gritei. **  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> O que foi?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Ok... você está certa! Eu gosto dela... -**Eu disse com a cabeça baixa. Que vergonha... eu não acredito que admiti isso pra minha mãe.  
><strong>**Marisa:** E o que está esperando, aqui ainda? Vai logo pra lá. -** Ela falou, me empurrando pra fora do carro.**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Tá... - **Eu disse. Abri a porta e desci do carro. **  
><strong>Esperei minha mãe ir embora, e então fui até Sam! Ela continuava lá, do mesmo jeito que a deixamos alguns minutos atrás. Percebi que ela estava meio encolhida, deve ser de frio. Por sorte peguei meu casaco. <strong>

_''Si lo buscas, el se esconde en algún lugar  
>pero él a mi me va a encontrar<em>

Como será, cuando vendrás  
>me harás reir, me harás llorar<br>cuando te vea el corazón me lo dirá…''

_''Se o busca ele se esconde em algum lugar  
>mas a mim ele vai encontrar<em>

Como será, quando virá  
>me fará sorrir, me fará chorar<br>quando te ver o coração me dirá...''

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Acho que tem uns 5 minutos que eu vi o Freddie, entrando no carro da mãe. Ah.. eu poderia ter ido junto. Mas é melhor não... cada vez que fico perto dele, tenho vontade de lhe dizer tudo o que eu sinto. E se eu fizer isso... ele vai rir de mim, porque eu ele não sente o mesmo. QUE DROGA! Porque amar é tão dificil?  
>Porque o amor não pode ser algo bonito, que me faça sorrir, sonhar, cantar, amar e ser amada. Porque o amor me faz chorar? É horrivel.. eu odeio sentir isso. <strong>  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Acho que está precisando, mais do que eu! - **O ouvi dizer. Sua voz calma, doce, grossa. Era ele... Freddie, estava parado diante de mim, segurando seu casaco, em uma das mãos. **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Freddie? O que faz aqui?  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Decidi ficar... pega, você parece estar com frio! - **Ele disse, me entregando o casaco. Sem hesitar peguei-o e coloquei. Senti o perfume dele, no casaco.  
>Wow... que delicia. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. O cheiro da blusa dele, já estava ficando impregnado no meu corpo. Aquilo era como uma droga, pra mim. Me deixava meio zonza, fiquei parada, não conseguia me mexer. Era um perfume tão gostoso, doce, mas com cheiro de homem. <strong>  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Porque resolveu ficar? -** Eu perguntei, interrompendo o silêncio que havia se formado, entre nós. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Ahn...é... sei lá! Achei perigoso deixar você aqui sozinha, a essa hora. - **Ele parecia meio nervoso. Comecei a rir. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Fala sério né! Eu sou Sam Puckett... não tenho medo de nada!  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Mesmo assim... acho perigoso para uma menina, ficar aqui sozinha. - **Ele falou, com o olhar direcionado à rua. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Achei que não me considerasse uma menina... - **Eu disse. É estranho... o Freddie nunca se importou comigo. O que há com ele? Ok, eu gostei dele se preocupar, mas é realmente esquisito. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Quem disse?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Ah... você vive dizendo que eu sou um mostro, uma coisa, nunca uma menina... - **Eu falei abaixando meu tom de voz. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Você me chama de idiota, nerd, bobo e mais milhões de outros apelidos que você inventa. Qual o problema então?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Nenhum...  
><strong>O silêncio retornou. Um vento gelado passou por nós, me fazendo encolher com o frio. Olhei pro céu, havia várias estrelas, a lua estava mais brilhante do que nunca. Linda. Era a noite perfeita...bom, quase perfeita! <strong>

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )**

**Já faz mais de 10 minutos que estamos aqui, sentados e calados. O frio está aumentando...já estou começando a sentir. Sam está bem encolhida, se agarrando com força à minha blusa de frio. Vi que ela encarava o céu, com seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Fitei-o por um momento... e realmente a noite estava admirável, hoje. A lua estava maravilhosa, grande, perfeitamente arredondada, rodeadas de pequenas e grandes estrelas cintilantes, deixando a noite perfeita...quer dizer, quase perfeita... só o que falta para essa noite ser a melhor, é um beijo. Sim, um beijo dela...minha pequena princesa Puckett. **  
><strong>Sam: <strong>No que está pensando? - **Ouvi sua voz... tão suave, doce. E AGORA? O QUE EU RESPONDO? **  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Ahn... nada! - **Eu disse. Mas a Sam, não se convence fácil. **  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Sei...desembucha logo! O que você tanto pensa?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> É sério... em nada!  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Hum... é na Carly? - **Ela perguntou, num tom curioso. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Não... nela não! -** Eu respondi, olhando para o céu, para evitar olhar diretamente para ela. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Em quem então..? - **Sam me questionava insistentemente. Hump... o que eu faço agora? Não quero dizer que estava pensando nela, mas também não quero mentir.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Ninguém... esquece! - **Eu disse. **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Tá... - **Ela disse seca. **  
><strong>Nos calamos, por um momento. Não sabia o que dizer... ela pareceu, irritada! Notei que ela balançava as pernas rapidamente. Como se estivesse impaciente. Falo alguma coisa? Acho melhor não...Me concentrei, no balançar de suas pernas. Eu queria muito poder abraçá-la e dizer o que sinto, mas tenho medo. Ser rejeitado por Sam Puckett, não é o mesmo que por Carly.<br>De repente a vi levantar e ir embora. '' Acordei '' dos meus pensamentos, e me levantei também, indo atrás dela. Não posso deixá-la ir.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Aonde vai? -** Eu perguntei, enquanto me aproximava dela.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Pra casa... - **Ela disse num tom agressivo.**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Pensei que ia dormir na casa da Carly.  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Mudei de idéia.  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Porque ?  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Porque eu quis... tchau! - **Ela falou, direcionando seus passos ao portão.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> NÃO! - **Corri até ela e a segurei pelo braço. CARA.. O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO?**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Me solta... o que está fazendo? - **Ela tentava se livrar dos meus braços, mas eu a envolvia, numa espécie de abraço. Segurando-a com firmeza. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Não vai! - **Eu sussurrei, megulhando meu olhar naqueles belos olhos azuis, que tanto me hipnotizam.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Porque eu ficaria aqui? - **Ela falou, baixinho.**  
><strong>Foi aí que me dei conta, de que nossos rostos estavam bem próximos. Meu olhar estava conectado ao dela. Senti a sua respiração quente e ofegante encontrar a minha, misturando-as. <strong>  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Porque... - **Eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para terminar a minha frase. Fiquei hipnotizado pelo olhar dela. Tão profundo... doce, brilhante. Não sabia o que dizer á ela. Eu tentava em vão pensar em qualquer coisa... mas nada vinha à minha mente. Nada além da imagem de seus belos lábios, próximos demais dos meus. Não hesitei nem mais um segundo, e rapidamente cobri seus lábios com os meus. Por alguns instantes, fiquei parado, apenas sentindo o calor daqueles lábios macios, colados nos meus. Era realmente incrível poder senti-los de novo... eu mal podia acreditar. Estava amando tudo isso... mas e ela? Também estaria gostando? Até agora ela não me bateu... será que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?  
><strong>**Freddie:** Sam... de..desculpa! - **Eu disse baixinho, parando o beijo. **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Freddie... só se pede desculpas, quando você se arrepende de algo. Você se arrependeu? - **Ela disse com a voz fraca, sussurrando. Ela sorria um pouco.**  
><strong>As palavras dela me fizeram tremer. Claro que eu não tinha me arrependido. Eu amei esse beijo. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida. E pela expressão no rosto dela, ela também tinha gostado. <strong>  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Não... - **Eu falei. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Bom saber... - **Ela sorriu, radiante. Uau... que sorriso, é mais uma coisa nela, que me deixa sem palavras, sem ação. **  
><strong>Me aproximei dela novamente, e a beijei. Senti ela entrelaçar seus braços em meu pescoço, me puxando para mais perto dela. Abracei-a pela cintura, e colei seu corpo no meu. Meu coração batia muito forte e rápido. Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz. <strong>

_''El amor es una estrella tan difícil de alcanzar  
>sin un beso que me pueda hacer volar<br>es como un rompecabezas que me cuesta tanto armar  
>se que tú tienes la pieza que le falta a mi vida, para amar<em>

El amor es como un cuento  
>que no puedo escribir<br>Sin ti no habrá un final feliz''

_''O amor é uma estrela tão difícil de alcançar  
>sem um beijo que me possa fazer voar<br>é como um quebra-cabeça que demoro tanto a montar  
>sei que você tem a peça que falta a minha vida, para amar<em>

O amor é como um conto  
>que não posso escrever<br>Sem você não haverá um final feliz''

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Estávamos em silêncio, já tinha um tempo. Freddie estava pensativo...ele não quis me contar no que pensava. Mas aposto que era na Carly. Esse bobo não desiste a ficar nervosa e percebi que minhas pernas balançavam meio que involuntariamente, graças à esse meu nervosismo. Arrrgh! Quer saber... eu vou pra casa, não aguento mais ficar nesse silêncio. Me dá agonia... fica aqui, sozinha com ele, em silêncio. Se ao menos ele falasse comigo, mas não, ele fica com a cabeça sabe se lá onde. Já chega... vou embora! Me levantei e fui me afastando dele.**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Aonde vai? - **O ouvi gritar. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Pra casa... - **Eu disse ríspida**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Pensei que ia dormir na casa da Carly.  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Mudei de idéia. - **Eu falei, tentando não olhar em seus olhos.**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Porque ?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Porque eu quis... tchau! - **Eu respondi. Dei-lhe as costas e saí em direção ao portão.**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: NÃO! - **Ouvi ele berrando, enquanto ouvia seus passos, se aproximando. Ele me agarrou pelo braço. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Me solta... o que está fazendo? - **Eu perguntei, tentando me soltar, mas ele está muito forte.**  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Não vai! - **Ele sussurrou. Sua voz, tão baixa, sedutora, me fez arrepiar. Seus olhos cor de chocolate, me encaravam de um jeito que eu não conseguia desviar minha atenção para outro lugar. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Porque eu ficaria aqui? - **Disse, no mesmo tom de voz que ele. Estávamos próximos demais um do outro. Meu coração batia tão rapido, que me deixou até um pouco tonta. Sua respiração quente e descompassada encontrava a minha, que estava do mesmo jeito, me deixando ainda mais ansiosa. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Porque... - **Ele ainda sussurrava. Mas não terminou de falar. Eu já imaginava o que estaria por vir, e sinceramente, não sabia se estava feliz, com medo, ou com raiva.  
><strong>**Pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas já era tarde! Quando me dei conta, Freddie já estava me beijando. Não foi exatamente um beijo, ele apenas pressionou seus lábios, suavemente nos meus. Nossa... eu não tenho nem palavras para expressar o que eu estou sentindo nesse momento, é maravilhoso. Eu nunca me senti assim, tão feliz, amada, segura. Seus lábios são tão quentinhos, macios. Uma força muito grande dentro de mim, me faz querer gritar, mas consegui me controlar. De repente ele párou o beijo.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Sam... de..desculpa! - **Ele falou, nitidamente envergonhado. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Freddie... só se pede desculpas, quando você se arrepende de algo. Você se arrependeu? - **Eu falei. Ah meu Deus... eu não acredito que perguntei isso à ele. Senti meu rosto queimar. Devo estar tão vermelha quanto ele.  
><strong>**Freddie:** Não... - **Ele me lançou um olhar sedutor, e sorriu.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Bom saber... - **Disse retribuindo o sorriso. **  
><strong>Fechei os olhos, e senti seus lábios nos meus outra vez. Dessa vez, entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço, para que ficassemos mais próximos um do outro. Ele me abraçou na cintura, de modo que nossos corpos pudessem sentir o calor um do outro. Meu coração que antes estava agitado, agora parecia começar a se controlar. Em poucos segundos o beijo ficou mais intenso, senti sua língua adentrando minha boca, se encontrando com a minha. Elas dançavam calmamente, num ritmo muito bom, me fazendo querer mais e mais. <strong>

_''Como será, cuando vendrás  
>me harás reir, me harás llorar<br>cuando te vea el corazón me lo dirá…_

El amor es una estrella tan difícil de alcanzar  
>sin un beso que me pueda hacer volar<br>es como un rompecabezas que me cuesta tanto armar  
>se que tú tienes la pieza que le falta a mi vida, para amar<p>

Se que tú me necesitas, solo espero que me puedas encontrar''

_''Como será, quando virá  
>me fará sorrir, me fará chorar<br>quando te ver o coração me dirá_

O amor é uma estrela tão difícil de alcançar  
>sem um beijo que me possa fazer voar<br>é como um quebra-cabeça que demoro tanto a montar  
>sei que você tem a peça que falta a minha vida, para amar<p>

Sei que você precisa de mim, só espero que possa me encontrar''

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )**

**Já estávamos nos beijando à alguns minutos. O ar começou a nos faltar, mas eu não queria cessar o beijo. Era a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em anos, não quero parar agora. Nos beijávamos com toda a paixão que sentiamos, era inexplicável. Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, assim como nossas linguas, que procuravam uma a outra, desesperadamente. Tudo estava as mil maravilhas, até que fomos surpreendidos por um grito, estridente e um pouco longe. Paramos o beijo na mesma hora. Ela parecia assustada também. **  
><strong>Adam<strong>: Oii... - **Ele apareceu no nada, ao meu lado. Sam se soltou dos meus braços rapidamente.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Adam?  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Cara... que grito foi esse? - **Eu perguntei à ele. **  
><strong>Adam<strong>: Ahn... acho que foi a Carly lá da janela. -** Ele disse olhando pra cima. **  
><strong>Sam e eu olhamos pra cima também. E de longe, pude ver a cabeça de Carly, pra fora da janela, nos encarando. Agora sei o motivo do grito, ela me viu beijando a Sam. <strong>  
><strong>Carly<strong>: Awwwwwwn... que LINDO! - **Ela gritou mais uma vez, dessa vez acenando. O som de sua voz, ecoou por todo o edificio. Provavelmente até os vizinhos escutaram.**  
><strong>Adam:<strong> ATÉ AMANHÃ! - **Ele berrou pra ela.**  
><strong>Carly<strong>: TCHAU! -** Ela disse. Adam voltou seu olhar à mim. Ele parecia intrigado com algo.**  
><strong>Adam<strong>: Não sabia que eram namorados.  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Ahn...é...  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Não somos... - **Ela disse.**  
><strong>Adam<strong>: Sei... então tchau!  
><strong>Freddie e Sam:<strong> Tchau... - **Falamos unissonos. Ele se virou, e foi embora. Sam ainda estava olhando para a saída, onde a pouco, Adam saiu. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ainda mais depois dela ter dito, que não namoravamos. E se isso quer dizer, que nada mudou? O que eu faço? Ouvi uma musiquinha... era o celular dela.**

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Arrgh! Fala sério... o beijo estava tão bom. Porque a Carly tinha que gritar e estragar tudo? Ela não poderia ter gritado quando estivessemos lá em cima? Todo o prédio escutou o escandalo que ela fez. Mas ela me paga... eu não fico dando escândalos quando ela beija o Adam. E agora? Com que cara eu olho pro Freddie? E se ele não me amar? E se esse beijo, não significou nada? O que eu faço? Ouvi uma musiquinha... meu celular! Essa não... quem será? Se for a minha mãe, dizendo que perdeu a chave de casa de novo, eu juro que ela vai dormir no quintal. Peguei o celular... era Carly. Ai meu Deus! **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Ahn...alô? - **Eu mal conseguia falar, senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas. **  
><strong>Carly<strong>: SAAAAAAMMM -** Ela berrou no celular...me fanzendo afasta-lo um pouco da minha orelha, antes que eu ficasse surda. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Aiii vai me deixar surda! O que foi, agora?  
><strong>Carly<strong>: Eu quero que você suba agora... e me conte tudo! EU VI TUDO! -** Ela dizia, aumentando o tom de voz, a cada palavra! **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Tá... daqui a pouco eu subo, ok?  
><strong>Carly: <strong>Ok... mas não demora!  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Não prometo nada... tchau! - **Eu disse, desligando o celular, sem esperar uma resposta dela. E agora? Eu preciso me virar... mas cadê a coragem? Eu não sei como olhar pra ele... Bom, vamos lá, respira, se acalma, e vire-se. **  
><strong>Me virei... e para minha surpresa, Freddie não estava parado atrás de mim. Olhei mais adiante, e o vi sentado no lugar aonde estávamos antes. Ele fez um sinal para que eu fosse até ele. Minha pernas, não queriam se mover. Pareciam petrificadas ali...elas não recebiam o comando do meu cérebro, para andar.<br>****Freddie:** Que foi? Vou ter que ir até aí te buscar? -** Ele disse, sorrindo.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Ahn..nã...não! - **Eu respondi. Finalmente consegui me movimentar. Fui andando lentamente até ele. Me sentei ao seu lado, e fiquei em silêncio. Podíamos ouvir perfeitamente o som da respiração um do outro, de tão profundo que era o silêncio, entre nós.**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Isso é tão estranho pra você, quanto é pra mim? Quer dizer... achei que você me odiasse. - **Ele falou, de repente. Senti que ele me encarava, mas eu não conseguia olhar pra ele. **  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Pensei que você me odiasse... digo...amasse a Carly. - **Eu falei... olhei pra ele, e o vi sorrir. **  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Acha mesmo que se eu gostasse da Carly, seria tão amigo do namorado dela? -** Ele falou ironicamente. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> É...eu achei estranho mesmo. - **Eu disse sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta.**  
><strong>O silêncio novamente tomou conta do lugar. Tanto Freddie quanto eu, estavamos completamente envergonhados, por tudo que tinha acontecido...e ainda mais depois que a Carly, deu o ataque de gritos. Eu não sabia o que falar... eu queria tocar no assunto, mas não sabia como. Pensei na possibilidade de sair correndo daqui, mas achei que seria ridiculo, e Freddie, pensaria que sou uma idiota.<strong>  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Se você não ama a Carly... quem você ama? -**Perguntei. Ele me olhou surpreso.  
><strong>**Freddie**: Achei que o rolou há 5 minutos atrás, seria o suficiente pra você saber. - **Ele sorria. Eu estava nervosa, meu coração disparou, parecia que ia sair do meu peito. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Então... - **Eu comecei a falar, mas não conseguia continuar... minha vontade era de gritar, chorar, rir. Eram tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo que estavam me deixando meio zonza. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Será que eu vou ter que te beijar, outra vez? -** Ele me lançou um olhar malicioso. Senti um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Seria uma boa...- **Eu disse, lançando-lhe um olhar ainda mais malicioso. Ele sorriu e rapidamente me puxou pra perto dele, me beijando em seguida. **

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson ) **

**Wow... fiquei surpreso, após Sam perguntar quem eu amava. Poxa... eu achei que ela tinha entendido a mensagem, com o beijo que trocamos. Resolvi então brincar com ela, já que ela ainda acha que eu gosto da Carly.**  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Será que eu vou ter que te beijar, outra vez? - **Perguntei ironicamente, sorrindo. Eu estava rezando para que a resposta fosse um ''sim''... eu queria muito beijá-la de novo...e de novo...e milhares de vezes. Pra sempre!**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Seria uma boa...- **Ela me lançou um olhar malicioso... e sorriu. Retribui o sorriso, e sem hesitar mais, a beijei. **  
><strong>Ah... Cara, como é bom beijá-la. Sentir seus lábios nos meus, é algo único e inexplicável. Me sinto tão leve, é como se não existisse mais nada, além de nós dois. Seu perfume... é tão bom...tão doce, lembra morango, assim como suas bochechas, quando ficam rosadas quando está envergonhada. Comecei a ficar sem ar novamente... porque o ar tem que faltar, logo quando as coisas começam a melhorar? Parei o beijo, e a encarei.<strong>  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Eu...estou apaixonado por você! -** Eu disse, devagar. Acariciei seu rosto, e a vi sorrir. O mais belo sorriso que eu já havia visto. **  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Achei que já tinha dito isso com um beijo.  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> E disse...só que eu queria dizer com palavras também, de todas as maneiras possiveis, eu quero dizer que te amo! - **Ela colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, me fazendo carinho. Ela me surpreendeu com um beijo, de leve nos lábios. **  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Eu também amo você! -** Ela falou. Seus olhos brilharam, talvez até mais do que a lua, lá em cima. Mas eu não sei, porque não conseguia olhar pra lua, quando eu tenho tão radiante beleza, na minha frente. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Então...er...er...namora comigo? - **Eu falei, meio sem jeito. Ela sorriu, e me deu outro beijo, um pouco mais intenso, carinhoso. **  
><strong>Sam: <strong>Isso respode a sua pergunta?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Acho que sim...amor! -** Respondi. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela estava mais bonita do que nunca. Senti ela me abraçar. Acariciei seus cabelos, e em seguida ela se afastou um pouco, não muito. Estávamos próximos demais um do outro... não resistimos, e iniciamos mais um beijo. **  
><strong>Só que agora não era um beijo comum...era beijo realmente apaixonado. Nele era possível sentir todo o tipo de sensações, amor, felicidade, ansiedade, paixão, desejo, ternura. Eu jurava que podia ouvir seu coração bater no mesmo ritmo que o meu. Sam acariciava meus cabelos delicadamente, enquanto eu deslizava minhas mãos, desde seu rosto, até a cintura. <strong>  
><strong>Apesar da noite estar fria...eu não sentia frio algum. Um calor muito forte, tomava conta de nossos corpos. Sam já tinha até tirado o casaco, que eu havia lhe dado. Percebi um barulho de carro entrando no estacionamento, mas não quis interromper o beijo, pra ver quem era. <strong>  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> Não acham que está frio, pra vocês ficarem aqui fora até agora? - **Disse minha mãe, nos interrompendo, num tom preocupado.**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: AAAA...MÃE? - **Eu berrei... que susto. Sam pulou também.**  
><strong>Marisa<strong>: Que foi? - **Ela perguntou inocentemente, mas seu olhar era malicioso.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Como o que foi? Me assustou! - **Ela sorriu... olhei pra Sam, ela estava paralizada.  
><strong>**Marisa:** Desculpem...não quis assustá-los. Mas é que está frio aqui fora.  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Tá... tudo bem!  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> Que tal irmos pra casa, eu faço um chocolate quente pra vocês, assim vocês se esquentam. - **Ela falou. Hump... como se já não estivéssemos quentes o bastante. Eu estou com calor... não quero nem pensar em tomar algo quente... mas a idéia dela, até que é boa. **  
><strong>Freddie: <strong>Por mim, ótimo! Vamos? - **Eu olhei pra Sam, que estava quieta, olhando pra mim. Estendi minha mão pra ela. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Cl...claro! - **Ela disse, nervosa. Ela pegou minha mão e se levantou. **  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> Freddie, me ajuda aqui com essas compras.  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Ok... - **Eu perguei algumas sacolas, e Sam ajudou pegando outras. Entramos no Bushwell, pegamos o elevador e subimos. **

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Noooossaa! Que susto! Eu quase morri do coração, quando ouvi a voz da Sra. Benson. Achei que ela ia surtar, dar um ataque, sei lá. Senti que minha mãos tremiam. Mas para a minha surpresa, ela não ficou nenhum pouco brava, de me ver beijando o Freddie. Que bom... fico aliviada. **  
><strong>Marisa: <strong>Que tal irmos pra casa, eu faço um chocolate quente pra vocês, assim vocês se esquentam. - **HUUMMM... QUE DELÍCIA! Adorei essa idéia... mesmo não estando com frio, não dá pra recusar um chocolate quente né. Estou com fome já...**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Por mim, ótimo! Vamos? -** Ele esticou sua mão pra mim. **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Cl...claro! - **Eu disse. Peguei sua mão e me levantei.**  
><strong>Marisa<strong>: Freddie, me ajuda aqui com essas compras. - **Ela disse lhe entregando algumas sacolas. **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Ok... - **Respondeu. Resolvi ajudá-los. Peguei algumas sacolas das mãos da Sra. Benson e entramos no Bushwell.**  
><strong>Ahh... isso tudo parece um sonho. É sem dúvida a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu não consigo acreditar que o Freddie me ama. É maravilhoso sentir isso... seus beijos, seu carinho. seu amor. Ah... o amor! É como um conto, cheio de emoções, paixão, obstáculos, imprevisível... não há uma maneira de escrever exatamente como ele ocorrerá, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ele só será feliz, se for com o Freddie. <strong>

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )**

**Cara... estou tão feliz. Eu nunca imaginei que amar fosse tão bom. Poder sentir todo o carinho que a Sam me dá, é algo único. Não trocaria por nada nesse mundo. Agora eu sei que nunca mais me sentirei sozinho, ou triste. Não enquanto a garota que eu amo, estiver ao meu lado. É incrível como são as coisas... O amor é como um quebra-cabeça, só é perfeito, quando se tem todas as peças nos lugares corretos. Demorou um pouco... mas eu finalmente encontrei a peça que faltava pro meu quebra-cabeças ficar completo! **

**FIM! **


End file.
